


morning

by Lilian



Series: /31 Ineffable Darlings [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Advent Calendar, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/F, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian/pseuds/Lilian
Summary: How to wake up your snake on a winter morning.Day 2 of drawlight's Advent Calendar prompts, ft. snow.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: /31 Ineffable Darlings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559905
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	morning

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm only about 30 minutes late. Progress! :)

The snow was steadily falling in the most beautiful way that almost never really happened in London. Crowley was asleep under the covers and Aziraphale just got up. She made a beeline for the curtains, flicked on the kettle and called her milky white dressing gown to her with a few miracles.

She hummed a low and cheerful melody as she went to collect the hot water and swept a cursory look around her bookshop. She pulled the armchair to the window while she sipped her tea, mentally sorting through the books that suited this lovely weather. Oh, Aziraphale loved the process of choosing the perfect book for the occasion. 

She finally managed to narrow the list to five books, all of which she put on the small table beside the armchair. Put her half-empty mug next to them. Sent a few extra logs to the fire. Once done, she walked back to the bed and smiled at the lump that hid Crowley. 

"Crowley, dearest?" 

Crowley's answer was a rough sigh and a sleepy moan. Aziraphale smiled again. 

"Wake up, sweetest. It's snowing." 

"I'm not sssssweet." Came the offended hiss from under the duvet. "Ssssleepy." 

"Of course you are." Aziraphale smiled a wider, more indulgent smile then she poked the lump at a random spot in the middle. "Come, have a bit of tea. It's still warm, and it's really beautiful out there." No reaction. So she added, "I want to sit in my armchair and read." 

"Nggggh," Crowley complained. Wiggled around, but still, no part of her was peeking out from under the covers. 

"Come now," Aziraphale insisted gently. Poked again (not so gently) into the bedding hiding Crowley. 

"Why would you even _wake me_ at this godforsaken hour?" Crowley objected in her usual early morning whining voice. Her nose was visible on the side now, as well as her lovely eyes with their murderous gaze. 

"If you get up now, you may turn the pages for me. Come, the tea is getting cold." 

"Sounds like you want me to do all the work." Crowley huffed indignantly and disapprovingly, but now her whole head was out in the open. Aziraphale squinted and decided on using her strongest card yet. 

"If you get out of bed in the next ten seconds, I'll throw in a hug for you as well." 

"A naked hug?" 

Aziraphale laughed softly as she felt her dressing gown open by a miracle she wasn't sure who initiated, Crowley or her. 

"A naked hug." 

Needless to say that Crowley was out of the bed in a blink, spending several minutes trying to melt into Aziraphale's body and defy physics to fit herself under her dressing gown, loudly complaining all the while how cold she was. Aziraphale held out her much fluffier, warmer and darker dressing gown which the demon ignored in favour of stroking Aziraphale's tummy, thighs, arms, sides, hips and breasts lovingly. Which indeed ended in a naked, clingy hug, and Crowley finally sighing contently and kissing affectionately into her neck. This was the favourite part of Aziraphale's morning. 

Then Crowley let herself get wrapped up in her black and impossibly silly gown, and she settled into the armchair completely the opposite way as people were supposed to sit-in armchairs, and she pulled Aziraphale half onto herself not even a second later. They shuffled a bit until Crowley's long legs were folded at the knees, and her delicate and scaly feet were tucked to warm up under Aziraphale's thigh. Then her demon put an arm around her back like she always did, and Aziraphale picked up the half-full mug and placed it in her other hand. Crowley warmed and changed the drink to a coffee with a glance and a roll of eyes that was mainly for show. The angel still leaned closer and kissed her for it. 

Finally settling in comfortably, Aziraphale chose the book that she wanted to start with. Opened it, placed it in her right hand and wrapped her left around Crowley. 

Her eyes drank in the words hungrily, barely noticing when Crowley put down the mug and leant her temple against the side of her face, resting her left hand on Aziraphale's belly. She came back to her lover when a soft kiss was pressed to her jaw. Then Crowley murmured quietly: 

"Tell me when you need the page turned." 

Aziraphale smiled. 

"Thank you. Look, beautiful: it's snowing. Isn't it wonderful?" 

And Crowley hummed, swallowed, kissed her again, and looked out the window while she read. 


End file.
